


Two Drops of Blood

by Lazulia



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1990 Pennywise, 2017 Pennywise, 2017 Pennywise with female genitalia, Clussy, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Two cents - Freeform, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulia/pseuds/Lazulia
Summary: Sometimes, a cosmic mishap brings two versions of Pennywise into the same dimension. While Pennywise would normally kill and eat his counterpart, this new one with the bright orange hair and the lanky body and the sweet, sweet scent caught his attention for something else entirely.





	Two Drops of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Some Two Cents for your souls. Expect a wild ride with Old Penny and New Penny, lots of clown sex, possible dad jokes, and weird clown pregnancy. The action happens concurrently with the events of the 2017 IT movie. That's right, little did you know, Old Penny was there the whole time, lurking in the sewers and sexin' on his pregnant clownfriend when the Losers weren't looking. 
> 
> All the thanks to WaitingForMy for beta-reading this clown fuckery. They're amazing and I love them. Go check out their fics! "Carcharhinus" is full of twists and turns and "Imaginary Friend" will make your skin crawl in the best way.

Pennywise woke slowly. 

Going to sleep for the 27-year hibernation was easy. But waking, for their kind, was a laborious process. It took the better part of a day, rising to full consciousness, waiting for the physical body to finish coalescing. When finally it was done, Pennywise sat up, stretched his physical form, and took a moment to re-acquaint himself with his preferred avatar—the body of a human clown, soft and thick, with a crisp fresh clown suit and a shock of red hair. Just the way he loved it. 

Pennywise grinned. He was weak with hunger, a usual state following the long rest, but the familiarity of the body filled him with a pleasant sort of energy. 

He was about to get up and start sniffing for food when he realized that something smelled… off. 

Pennywise paid close attention to his surroundings for the first time since his awakening. He took for granted that his awakenings always happened in the same place, and while the decrepit Neibolt house was familiar, it was soon obvious to him that this wasn’t his Neibolt house. 

He didn’t panic. Pennywise’s kind was well aware of the world and its doorways, each opening to a new dimension that was similar to, but not quite like, the next one. A few times, some cosmic mishap had delivered him in the wrong dimension. Pennywise didn’t mind much. There was usually another one like him inhabiting the world, so he usually tracked It down, killed It and ate It, and took over the dimension until the next hibernation cycle brought him back to his own. 

The scent, though. 

Pennywise sniffed the air and stalked around the house, trying to find the source of the scent. He’d coalesced on the ground level and now the scent led him up the stairs, down the hallway, and into one of the rooms. He hoped the other one hadn’t awakened yet. Pennywise could handle a fight, but it was much simpler to swallow the other one whole when It was still half-conscious. 

He kicked open the door. It wasn’t awake yet. But Pennywise sniffed the air and thoughts of killing the other being vanished. 

It, Pennywise, this version of Pennywise... was curled up on a tattered mattress, still on his way to waking up. It would take another hour, from the looks of things. He was younger, much younger, that much was obvious, so Pennywise mentally dubbed him ‘Penny’ because he was only a fraction of Pennywise himself. 

He’d formed into a sharp and lanky body, that much was obvious. Still a clown: any alternate dimension version of Pennywise instinctively picked the clown form. His suit was laughably outdated, his hair and makeup as sharp as the rest of him. And yet, he was irresistible to the eyes. Pennywise stared at those long legs and wondered how flexible they were, how they’d feel beneath his hands, how that amber-orange hair would feel between his fingers. 

Sexy little thing. 

Sure smelled good. 

Pennywise was starving. He wasn’t sure what this hunger was all about yet. It was most certainly hunger, a deep ravenous want in his stomach, growing and growing the longer he stood in the room, breathing in Penny’s scent, watching his lanky body twisting to wakefulness and his face twitching restlessly. 

Pennywise sat and waited. It took another two hours. By the time Penny finished waking up, sitting up and blinking blearily, Pennywise understood what he needed to satisfy his hunger.

“A pretty little prize for me,” Pennywise drawled, surprised at the lust dripping from every word. Lust and sex and fucking were such mortal, physical concepts. And yet, when they woke and took their clown forms, they borrowed quite a few of these mortal, physical concepts. They were necessary for their kind to eat and digest and go about their business until it was time for the sleep again. 

And now, he realized, they were necessary for their kind to mate. 

Penny jumped and stared at him, a momentary look of panic in his fire-orange eyes, before hissing, extending his teeth, swinging his long legs under him to crouch. “This is my world.”

Pennywise snorted. He could tell how the same lustful hunger gnawed at the younger clown’s belly. He crouched, panting, body moving restlessly like it needed something, thighs clenching and hips rolling, an instinct borne of the proximity of Pennywise’s body and scent. They were starving for each other. It was almost fucking romantic. 

“Calm down, sugar tits, I’m not here to kill you. Something brought me here for a much, much better reason, if you know what I mean.”

Maybe Penny didn’t quite know what he meant, but the panic in his eyes gave way to something else as Pennywise casually approached, plopping his chubby self down on the mattress next to the younger clown. 

“Of course, you’ll have to be gentle,” Pennywise chuckled, dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead. “I am, after all, a blushing virgin who—mmph!”

‘Gentle’ did not seem to be within Penny’s vocabulary or comprehension. The young clown was on him in a flash, as though Pennywise had crossed some invisible line that catalyzed the whole process, and a moment later he was flat on his back on the mattress, with Penny drooling and grinding on top of him. 

Well, then. Part of Pennywise had been debating how to proceed in these clunky physical bodies. As much as he loved the clown form, he’d never used it for this purpose, but Penny seemed more than willing to let instinct take over, rolling his hips hard and humping Pennywise’s crotch like a beast in heat. 

Which, incidentally, was exactly what he was. 

“Told ya to be gentle, gorgeous,” Pennywise snorted. Between the drool and the snarl, he managed to pull Penny down to him for a kiss. It felt like the thing to do, maybe a tad more human than the situation strictly called for, but what the hell. Penny’s teeth were still out, stabbing and slicing the older clown’s lips. Blood added spice to the foreplay. And before long, Pennywise was done being flat on his back, and the all-consuming mating drive took over. He tore at Penny’s clothing (it would be regenerated anyway), idly wondering if their bodies would have adapted for this burning need. If the urge to mate was strong enough to reach into another dimension and yank Pennywise away, then surely it—ahh.

Gender in its clumsy, primitive form meant nothing to them. Still, while they gallivanted around in the physical world, they still needed to obey physics and biology and if some grander power had decided they were going to do this in the world shackled by the limits of physics and biology, at least it had the courtesy to make their bodies fit, whatever that meant. 

As Pennywise ripped away the final shreds of his counterpart’s wispy clown suit, he wasted no time in familiarizing himself with Penny’s body: porcelain-white skin, lanky muscle, dusky nipples, and a swollen, dripping sex. Pennywise couldn’t resist. He bit into his glove to pull it off, and pressed his bare hand to the younger clown’s sex.

“Hnng!” Penny hissed and thrashed and ground hard against the hand exploring him, drooling heavily as his face tensed and his teeth bared. He looked to be in agony, which greatly amused Pennywise as he felt around the slippery folds, pressing two fingers in and then out, finding and rolling a thick, swollen nub between his fingertips. All the while, Penny made growls and whimpers and moans, wanting more, whether it was hands or something much larger. 

Where Penny’s body was ready to receive him, Pennywise’s own body had found the shape necessary to put what he needed inside his body. He removed his hands from Penny’s body and got to removing his own suit, sliding off the bulging fabric to reveal a twitching cock almost as thick as his own wrist. Penny’s eyes, following the movement as the older clown undressed, turned from fire-orange to submissive blue to orange again. 

“Put it in,” he hissed, gulping back the lust-drool and moving to crawl over Pennywise’s body. His tone turned pleading and submissive. “Put it innnn….!” 

Pennywise grinned, baring his own teeth. He was certainly enjoying Penny’s little whimpers, and glad to see they both had an understanding of what to do with their bodies. 

“Who’s in charge here, hmm?” Pennywise was shorter than his counterpart, but there was no denying he was the stronger one, by far. It was almost effortless to grasp Penny’s pale throat and throw him to the mattress, kick his thighs apart, and pin him down by virtue of the older clown’s girth. 

“Whatever you got down there, don’t you dare bite me,” Pennywise growled. Everything had felt pretty inoffensive to him, but with their crazy biology, who knew what could have been necessary for a successful mating. Teeth. Suction cups. 50,000 volts of electricity. 

“I’ll bite whatever I—hhhh!” Penny responded to the first deep thrust with a full-body shudder, sinking his claws deeply into Pennywise’s bare flesh. His long legs wrapped around the other clown’s thick hips, locking in place. Pennywise gritted his teeth and followed his initial thrust with another, wasting no time in setting a rough, relentless rhythm while his hand remained loosely encircled around the pale throat. Damn. Clumsy and gross and physical, but it felt good. 

Penny’s face split and his mouth opened, wider and wider as though it would help him take all of Pennywise inside him. Wide enough for his deadlight to blind Pennywise, for him to take in the single, rotating orb deep in Penny’s core. As he thrust and huffed, the older clown felt a pull in his own deadlight, a duplication at the most primal level, something beyond the physical, not unlike the force responsible for ripping him from his dimension and bringing him here for this one purpose, to fuck his cross-dimensional counterpart. 

Pennywise stared, while Penny snarled and moaned and tore at his skin, clenching his legs and pushing back, until the younger clown curled in on himself with a howl and drew Pennywise’s orgasm right alongside his own. 

Pennywise groaned and snapped his hips forward, pushing through the tightness. The physical form did its job, delivering pulses of seed deep into the recesses that served as a womb in Penny’s body. At the same time, the pull in his deadlight stretched and snapped and as Pennywise shuddered through his messy-but-satisfying orgasm, he continued to stare into Penny’s maw and watched as the lights split into two. Somewhere deep in his own core, Pennywise felt the change as well, two deadlights now spinning away in an eldritch ballet. 

Welp. Bonded was a weird word, but there it was, swapping deadlights along with drool and cum and blood. 

It didn’t end there. Pennywise lost count of how many times they rutted, growled, panted, and came together. Their rhythm became slow towards the end, their energy waning and need for food growing, but still they went at it until something changed within Penny. His claws, inches deep in Pennywise’s flesh, slid out suddenly, and the younger clown’s body seemed to relax with a full-body shudder. He was clinging to Pennywise like a preserver and the older being finally managed to pry him loose, dropping him on the mattress like a messy, panting, lanky piece of meat. 

“Huh,” Pennywise said. He pulled out, too tired and hungry to go on anyway, and flopped down on the mattress. Exhausted, but completely clear-headed for the first time since joining this dimension, he blinked at the ceiling and then at his counterpart. 

Penny looked cute now, almost serene. He looked deep in thought and then a fresh clown suit coalesced over his body. Same old-fashioned garb as before. Pom-poms and bells and all. Ha. What a dork. 

“I guess that’s done.” 

Penny worked his jaw. A lazy string of drool dribbled down his chin. “You’re still here.”

“So smart, it’s like looking in a screwy mirror. Whua-ha…” Pennywise wasn’t used to talking to his counterparts. Normally they never had time to exchange words before Pennywise killed them and ate them. 

“I guess I’m going to be sticking around for a while, huh?” He poked Penny’s torso, not sure if they’d accomplished whatever they were meant to accomplish here. Could Penny tell? Were they meant to try again? Either way, the younger clown didn’t seem bothered. “Well? Go on, show me where the good grub is in this world of yours.”

Penny grinned, putting his long limbs above his head and stretching with feline abandon. The movement was followed by a lazy yawn, splitting his face wide open once more, and when he looked into the deadlights, Pennywise felt smugly satisfied to see there were three lights now.


End file.
